


【AM短篇】贪欢

by LavenderMa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>501后续</p>
            </blockquote>





	【AM短篇】贪欢

男仆帮国王熄了灯之后，被一把拉住。

“今晚陪我吧。”

梅林回过头看看亚瑟黑暗中模糊不清的脸。

“安妮丝女王可就在隔壁。”男仆蹙了蹙眉咕哝了一句。

亚瑟笑了笑，手上微微用了力道，把男仆带到怀中。

——好吧，在黑暗中摸索着国王温暖的后背的梅林想，谁知道明天会发生什么，这时候还是别担心什么隔墙有耳了。

 

 

亚瑟第一次吻自己男仆的时候，那时候还是的青涩少年的梅林一把推开了压在自己身上的王子。

“只是个庆祝嘛，真是小气。”金毛的主子一如既往的混蛋地摸摸头，晃晃脑袋说出一个自以为很有说服力的答案。

梅林半坐在地上揉了揉有点红肿的唇，心想：舌头都伸进来了混蛋亚瑟！

 

 

亚瑟灵巧霸道的舌头在梅林的口腔来回逡巡，扫荡过上下颚，缠绵地席卷梅林柔软的舌头共舞。两人互相交换着津液看着银丝从唇边淌下，滴落在淫靡而温暖的肌肤。

亚瑟扶着梅林的后颈，将后者不断压向自己，另一只手色情地揉搓着梅林的臀部，时不时扫过那到窄窄的缝隙，让被掌控着的一方浑身发颤。

两人持续吻着，亚瑟带着剑茧的手在梅林光滑的背上来回爱抚，那苍白的肌肤像是凝结的月光，圣洁而美好。

他们的吻变得柔情起来。

亚瑟双手箍住梅林的腰，而后者则分开双腿坐在了亚瑟的腿上，正面朝着亚瑟，挺直了身子一下又一下轻啄着国王薄翘的双唇。

——有人说薄唇的男人很无情啊，梅林想，什么无情，该是太多情了才对吧。

亚瑟的吻印上梅林滚动着的喉结。男仆抬高头，浅浅呻吟了一声，眼角掠到窗外月光下孤鸟独鸣着在夜空划过一道弧线。

 

 

梅林记得他们第一次上床之前，亚瑟追逐着吻他，或者在别人看不见的地方调情，并且钟情于持续不断地欺负自己的男仆。

像恋爱一样。

直到有一次，亚瑟的手不受控制一般地扫向梅林的下体，那半勃起的分身和紧缩的后庭无声地渴望着。

梅林颤栗着，恐惧和兴奋同时涌上灰蓝色的双眼，那纯净的瞳孔变得浑浊却隐隐透着光亮。

亚瑟感觉自己的手都有点颤抖，欲望像电流一样让身体都有点发麻。亚瑟质疑着自己的身体，怎么会像一个初识人事的毛头小伙子一样微微发抖，在过去，在那些柔软身体的包围和暧昧而不低俗的絮语中，自己从来没有这种从灵魂渐渐渗透出的悸动。

他进入了他。

梅林睁着迷茫的眼，嘴角微微张开，五指痉挛着迎接他第一次被一个男人占有而带来的高潮。

亚瑟闭着眼，缓慢吻着梅林原本苍白却为了他透出无限艳情的唇。

然后是颈、锁骨、胸膛、腹部……

亚瑟从那欲望发酵着的咸湿气息中得到了从未有过的满足。

这是爱么？

 

 

亚瑟湛蓝色的眸子仿佛有一股魔力，让人从灵魂被深深吸引的魔力。

梅林在月下看着亚瑟蓝色的眸子被镀上了一层银白，像是在深海流动的水银，他又想起在死去的德鲁伊先知旁水面倒映出的未来——这英俊的脸庞被掩在尘土中，只有那双眼睛依旧像平静的安息的海洋，满蕴着深深地遗憾。

然后他的王者倒在了地上，身上好笑地插着莫德瑞德的剑。

梅林急忙仰起头，他的心中的某种无法抑制的愤怒和恐惧所带来的杀意化为一道金光从眸中掠过。

梅林仰着头闭上了眼，他感觉箍在自己腰两侧的手缓缓向上用力，然后自己的身体随之上升，他分开在亚瑟两侧的双腿自动缠绕在亚瑟的腰间，而亚瑟火热的跳动的欲望不容置疑地抵住了自己柔软吐纳的入口。

男仆等待着，等待着自己主人的完全的占有。

然后他等到了。

男人坚硬如铁的性器撕开花蕾的皱褶，向那狭长的甬道缓慢地、坚定地探入，一直抵达最深处。

前列腺传来的剧烈地快感使得小腹一紧，花径收缩着微微痉挛着，梅林双手插入亚瑟柔软潮湿的发中，从口中发出一声满足的喟叹。

好深、好热……

思维在下一刻被撕成碎片，国王摇摆着身体由慢而快、由浅而深地抽插起来。

梅林向后弯着的颈子像是天鹅在高贵地致意，从眼角缓缓渗出的泪水却像是冰冻的凝固的雕像被撤去了伪装。

那滴从魔法师看到那令人绝望的预言就开始含在眼中的泪，就这样无声地滴落在蜜色的床单上。

 

 

亚瑟还记得那次尚在世的父亲召他去的情景。

已经暮年的乌瑟王疲惫地坐在宝座上，面对意气风发的继承人只说了一句话：“亚瑟，你是卡梅洛的王储，你必须要有后代。”

无边的恐惧涌上亚瑟的心头——他知道，他和梅林的所有事，他父亲都知道了。

“你必须马上结婚，而任何阻碍婚礼的人，都得死。”乌瑟的声音冷酷毫无温度，更不留余地。

亚瑟知道父亲并不是开玩笑，可他没办法想象梅林的死亡，他也无法做到把梅林送走，这意味着什么？——这意味着也许他会亲手把梅林的心撕碎掉。

在众多亚瑟保持过关系的女人中，他挑选了最荒唐的一个。

圭尼维尔是个喜欢多管闲事的黑皮肤女仆，父亲是个被乌瑟怀疑是巫师然后被处死的铁匠——找不到比她更不像皇后的皇后了。

亚瑟期望着也许一个荒唐的未来皇后人选能让他父亲把目光从梅林身上移开，并且自己又用不着那么快结婚。

这个办法一开始的确是有效的。

除了梅林的伤心和冷落以及故作欢颜像是漆黑的深渊把亚瑟困在里面难以挣脱。

亚瑟只能故意冷落着自己会在以为自己没看到时偷偷看自己的小男仆，让他以为自己就是一个移情别恋的混蛋。

那温暖的身体依旧温暖，心却一天天冷下去。

直到那天，乌瑟终于在华丽的床上闭上了眼，这位国王生前全部荣华和罪孽都化为泥土。

死前的乌瑟曾经断断续续对自己的儿子嘱咐：“无论是谁，只要能给你诞下后代，你要喜欢，就娶了吧……”

亚瑟在死去的父亲额头印下了一吻。

清晨，门打开，刚刚成为国王的亚瑟看见自己的倒影笼罩在男仆的后背。梅林转过身来，灰蓝色的眸子在阳光下好似在闪着光。

他们对视了一眼，彼此满怀心事，却都知道——他们回不去了。

 

 

梅林环着亚瑟的脖子勉强支撑着身体的平衡，耳边充斥着肉体相撞的声音和两人混合在一起的喘息和呻吟。

亚瑟今晚比平时更加持久，不知道是不是近在眼前的未知危险点燃了两人的欲望，那种情绪和感情无从发泄，只能这样无止尽地彼此燃烧。

亚瑟提起梅林的臀部，狠狠拔出又狠狠落下。

“呃——”高潮来临的熟悉感觉紧紧抓住了梅林，一瞬间有点呼吸不畅，不禁更紧地抱着掌控着自己的人，“啊，亚瑟，快点，就快到了！”

男人没有回答，却无声地满足了梅林的愿望。

泻出的同时，梅林感觉国王滚烫灼热的精液尽数喷涌在自己的体内，那种近乎疯狂的快感让梅林难以抑制地尖叫了一声。

眼前是大片的空白。

寂静了片刻，梅林感到自己被推到床上，双腿被举高推到胸前，然后亚瑟托起梅林的腰，从正面稳稳地进入了他。

“嗯，啊……”梅林张开口放纵了呻吟。

 

 

国王在婚礼的前夜突然间找不到自己的男仆。

一切都安排好了，多少花篮，多少音乐，多少来宾，多少掌声和祝福……一个男仆的失踪根本不会引起任何人的注意。

除了亚瑟。

安排好一切然后离开，还真是体贴——亚瑟一边想着，一边坐在城堡的阶梯上茫然地看着太阳。

然后是婚礼，他一直在等，不知自己为什么会那么愚蠢地心存侥幸，心想那个莽撞的小男仆会再次递过自己的礼仪佩剑，然后很不敬地歪着头：“我认为你疯了，人们应该是为了爱情结婚……”然后亚瑟就有理由再一次放弃一场婚礼。

可是没有，梅林没有出现。

婚礼，誓言，接吻。

亚瑟在圭尼维尔柔软的唇中晃了神，然后眼角的余光瞥见了不知什么时候静静站在人群中的男仆。

梅林的目光中盛满了平静中的巨大悲哀，这种目光像是把剑把亚瑟的心剐了个洞，血流不止。

婚礼当夜亚瑟撇下了枯坐在一旁的新娘，发了疯一般把早早告退的男仆扔进了深夜的树丛。

“放开我，亚瑟，你疯了！”梅林试着挣脱亚瑟绑在自己手腕上的皮带，“今天是你……”

“你不用提醒我这个！”亚瑟粗暴地撕开梅林的裤子，双手在洁白的双腿间留下一个个浅色的印子。

“够了，停下，亚瑟！你到底有没有心！啊——！！！”梅林惨叫一声闭上眼，亚瑟粗鲁的进入撕裂了脆弱的花蕾。

“我的心早就碎了，一半在那王座上一半在你身上。”亚瑟低吼着进行着暴行，“我不许你离开我，我就是个混蛋，我无论如何都不会让你离开我！”

梅林停止了挣扎，他看到国王的双眼湿了——这湿润的蓝色的眸子刺痛了梅林的灵魂。

梅林忍住疼痛下身体的颤抖，挺起身子，轻轻蹭了蹭亚瑟泪流满面的脸颊。

国王终于停止了这场如同受刑一般的性爱，抱着自己的男仆无声地啜泣起来。

 

 

梅林迷迷糊糊地趴在床上，感到亚瑟疲软的性器终于缓缓离开了自己的身体，然后双指伸进依旧柔软潮湿的洞里，打开入口，让滚烫的精液流出来。

多次高潮后的身体被掏空一般的空虚，梅林呼了一口气，感到身后的国王正在帮自己清洁身子。

“早点睡吧，”梅林说，“明早就要出发，这一路也不知会碰到什么。”

亚瑟的手顿了顿，还是做好了后续工作，然后梅林感到亚瑟温暖的怀抱裹住了自己裸露的躯体，炙热的呼吸吐在光洁的皮肤上，起了一层疙瘩。

亚瑟吻了吻梅林的后颈，然后怀抱着男仆准备安睡。

梅林在黑暗中描摹着亚瑟像雕刻一般的俊朗线条。

国王皱皱眉，抓住男仆不安分的手，声音低哑地警告：“别乱动了，趁天还没亮睡一会，到时候明天骑马你又大呼小叫的。”

梅林哧了一声：“知道我要骑马你还那么过分！”

亚瑟揽紧了梅林，在男仆耳边低语：“我爱你。”

“什么？”

“我说我爱你！”

国王的声音瞬间显得不耐。

梅林眨了眨眼睛，想要调侃一句，却觉得喉咙发紧。

“我也爱你。”最后梅林说道。

他听到亚瑟轻笑了一声，吻了吻自己的唇。

梅林睁着眼看着窗外太阳正要升起前霞光铺满地面。

他们爱么？会爱到何时？

也许死亡咫尺，前方就是注定的分离。

他们就这样，在黎明前，黑暗中，贪恋片刻欢愉——饮鸩止渴。

 

 

-完-


End file.
